From Egypt to Domino
by Desi-Grasshopper
Summary: Ishizu just moved back to Japan and hates it. But when Seto Kaiba confesses that he love her, she may just be in for a whole new experience in life. But Seto's not the only boy who's fallen for her... MANGA MASHUP! Has parts from other fanfics! MU. R&R PL
1. Why are We Moving Back There?

Here's another Manga mash-up story. I decided to mix Yugioh with Naruto, Inuyasha, Avatar: the Last Airbender, and later on, Fullmetal Alchemist, Get Backers, Yu Yu Hakusho, Ultra Maniac, and even some pre Fruits Basket, Hana Kimi, and Yugioh Gx (by that I mean Shigure, Hatori, Ayame from Furuba and Dr. Umeda from Hana-kimi-when they were in High School-and Zane Truesdale/Ryo Marafuji from Yugioh Gx-when he was in elementary school). I've also tweaked the ages a bit. This one is on Ishizu's life from when she first moves back to Japan and becomes a transfer student. You'll probably recognize a lot of plots and stuff fro my other manga mash-ups since this is part of a huge story that's way too big to put in one story. Enjoy

"Odion, do we HAVE to move to Japan?" asked Ishizu for the 100th time that day. She was standing in a small room that Odion and Marik shared. Odion looked up from the suitcase he was packing and nodded. Then he resumed to packing. Ishizu groaned. She absolutely HATED Japan, since her last experience had been a NIGHTMARE!!!!! She had made a couple of friends there, like Tèa Gardener. Hopefully she would be with Tèa since they were roughly around the same age. But under NO circumstance would she EVER be with Seto Kaiba. There was NO way she was going to tolerate seeing that goddamn son of a bitch if she had any say in the matter. Which she didn't, to her anger.

"Why do we have to move to Japan?" she asked. Odion sighed and looked at her once more.

"I got a position as head professor in the History and Archeology Department at To-dai1. Thus, we will have to move to Domino, which is a suburb only an hour away from Tokyo by train. You remember Domino, don't you?" he asked. Ishizu nodded miserably. She did remember Domino; it was where she had been the last time she was in Japan, which was during the Battle City Tournament.

"What school will I go to?" she asked tentatively, hoping it would be the same school Tèa said she went to when she left.

_Flashback_

_Tèa, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Mai, and Serenity were at the dock to wish Ishizu, Marik, and Odion a safe journey. While the boys were talking about the next they would meet each other and battle, Ishizu, Mai, and Serenity were talking about other things._

"_Next time you come back, we are going to have a Girls Night out. We'll shop, and go to nightclubs, and just have so much fun!!!" gushed Mai. Ishizu rolled her eyes and smirked. There was no way she would do that; she was not a girly girl._

"_Maybe we can introduce you to stuff like ice cream and hamburgers and milkshakes!!!" Tèa said enthusiastically. Ishizu laughed._

"_Just as long as it doesn't have pork. You know it's against my beliefs and my religion." she replied. Tèa and Mai smirked._

"_So when are you going to come back anyway?" they asked together. Ishizu sighed._

"_I have no idea. Probably just for visits. I might not move back to Domino. There are other cities that I could have the possibility of moving to." she said sadly._

"_Well, just in case you do come back to Domino, enroll in Domino Private High School. It's where we go to!!!!" Tèa said. Ishizu nodded._

"_I'll make sure I do!!!!" Ishizu replied._

_End of Flashback_

Odion looked at her again.

"Domino Private High School. It's the best high school there, and it doesn't cost that much for a private school." he said and resumed packing. Ishizu pumped her fists into the air.

"Hell yes!!!" she yelled and ran off to finish packing. Odion shook his head.

"_That girl…she's something else."_ he thought to himself.

I hope you enjoyed this story. Yes, Ishizu is a Muslim, a not very observant Muslim, but still a Muslim. Please do not murder me or shower me with reviews yelling at me. I merely want to bring the real world into this story. I am not a Muslim, but I have many friends who are and so I have learnt many things about Islam. I hope you enjoy, and again, please do not start a riot against me.

1 Tokyo University


	2. Welcome to Domino

HI THERE!!!!! Welcome to Chapter two of my second manga-mashup. Before we continue reading, I'd like to confirm the ages of the characters in this story so far (I'll be adding the ages of the characters added on during other chapters):

**Ishizu: 17 yrs old**

**Marik: 14 years old**

**Odion: 29 years old**

Enjoy the story!!!!

Ishizu stepped out of the plane and rubbed her eyes sleepily. They had just arrived at Domino airport as Economy Class passengers. Last time she was on the plane to Domino, she had been a First Class passenger. So far, she preferred First Class way more. Marik stumbled out behind her in a daze. Odion seemed perfectly normal. Ishizu looked around the airport and noticed a sign that said **WELCOME TO JAPAN ISHTAR FAMILY FROM TO-DAI**.

"Odion, someone from the University's come to pick us up." she murmured sleepily. Odion nodded and walked towards the man with the poster, while Ishizu and Marik trudged slowly carrying all their suitcases. The man with the sign put it down when he noticed them and bowed to Odion when he approached them, then came back up. He was a hefty man with a headband/bandana on his head. His face was scarred and he wore a black cape and a black outfit underneath.

"You must be Odion Ishtar. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ibiki Morino. I am a colleague of yours at the To-Dai as well as a Jounin of Konaha Village, which is why I was sent to escort you. Come, the car is waiting." he said, then turned towards the door. Odion beckoned Ishizu and Marik to follow him. They stumbled dazed after them. After about ten minutes, they entered a car garage and approached a white car. Odion and Ibiki entered the front, while Ishizu and Marik entered the back. They backed out and drove towards the highway. Ishizu looked out the window and sighed.

"_Well, I guess I'm home now. Already I hate it here."_ she thought to herself. She groaned and leaned back. She felt sick. Odion seemed to sense this, because the next moment he turned back towards her from the front passenger seat.

"Try sleeping. It's been a long trip. You'll both feel better, trust me." he reassured them both gently. Ishizu turned to her right and saw Marik looking slightly pale. Ishizu smiled weakly, then leaned to her left towards the armrest and slowly drifted of to sleep.

"WAKE UP ISHIZU!!! WAKE UP!!! WE'RE HOME!!!!" Ishizu heard Marik shouted. She groaned slightly.

"W-what? We're home already?" she mumbled slightly and looked up. As he eyes adjusted to the light, she saw a small, clean white apartment building in front of the car. She slowly unbuckled herself and got out of the car. Marik was outside the car, more awake then she was. Odion and Ibiki weren't there.

"Where's Oniisan and that Ibiki dude?" she asked, still disoriented. Marik turned t her.

"They're inside moving around the furniture and checking to see whether all our belongings are here. Oniisan said we should stay out here and inhale some fresh air." he replied. Ishizu nodded and checked her watch. It said it was 5:30 in the evening.

"_Wow, __I was asleep for at leas 4 hours. I definitely feel better."_ she thought. She looked up. Odion and Ibiki were coming out of the apartment building. They said a couple words, shook hands, then Ibiki walked towards the car. He entered it, closed the door, started the engine, backed out of the driveway, and left. Odion walked towards Ishizu and Marik.

"Ok, let's go buy your uniforms for school. Tomorrow you guys start school!" he announced. Ishizu and Marik stared at him, stunned.

"WHAT THE HELL????!!!!! HOW ARE WE GOING TO BE ABLE TO START SCHOOL???" they both screamed. Odion scratched the back of his head, looking nervous

"Look, I thought it might be a good idea. We don 't want to get too behind, ok? So let's go!!" he said. Ishizu and Marik groaned and nodded reluctantly.

"_Great, I'm starting school tomorrow. I just hope Kaiba won't be there. That will totally ruin my life."_ she thought.

Thank you for reading chapter. Yes, next chapter is poor Ishizu's first day of school. Did you notice I've already introduced a non-Yugioh character? Yes, it's Ibiki Morino from Naruto. You'll be seeing more non-Yugioh characters, but next chapter's when I bring Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Mai (yes I know she's supposed to be 24 but I changed her age), Tèa, and KAIBA!!!!! That's why I said poor Ishizu.


	3. First Day  School wKaiba

I'd like to thank my first two reviewers for reading my work!!! You don't know how happy I was to read these reviews!!! I was literally bouncing off the walls of my room (my parents were out of town and my grandparents were watching soap operas). Anyway, like my reviewers have requested, I've updated Chapter 3. First, I must apologize for the error in the characters age. The ages I posted in chapter two are the ages much later in the story. Here are the real ages (including the ages for the characters introduced in this chapter) for the chapters currently:

Ishizu Ishtar: 16 yrs

Marik Ishtar: 13 yrs

Odion Ishtar: 28 yrs.

Seto Kaiba: 16 yrs

Tèa Gardener: 16 yrs

Mai Valentine: 16 yrs

Yugi Motou: 16 yrs

Joey Wheeler: 16 yrs

Tristan Taylor: 16 yrs

Once again, Gomenasai for the errors. And now, lets move on to chapter three!!!

Ishizu walked out of her room, wearing her new school uniform they had purchased the day before. She hated it, since it revealed too much of her legs. The uniform was a frilly white blouse, a blue bow tie w/ a blazer that had the schools name printed on it. Her skirt was the same color blue as her blue bow tie and it went up to her mid thigh, almost above actually. As she stepped out into the miniscule kitchen, Odion and Marik looked around from where they were sitting, chewing pieces of toast. Their mouths flew open at the sight of her. Ishizu blushed slightly.

"What the hell…sis you look HOT!!!" Marik managed to say. Ishizu blushed even more.

"I feel like a prostitute. I'd look like one too if the blouse was extremely low-cut or unbuttoned slightly. I can't believe they call THIS a frickin uniform!!" she smoldered. Marik just grinned. Ishizu noticed and got madder.

"What? Do you WANT me to look like that, you pervert?" she asked. Marik shook his head.

"Na, I was just thinking about how the guys at your school are going to react." he replied. Ishizu grew worried.

"And exactly HOW are they going to react, dare may I ask?" she asked dangerously. Marik laughed nervously.

"To put it nicely, you're not gonna have any problems making friends or finding a boyfriend." he said. Ishizu groaned, then checked her watch.

"OH SHIT!!! I have to go to school!!!" she yelled, grabbed a piece of toast, and ran out the door, her bag slung over her shoulder and the toast shoved into her mouth. She ran faster and faster with each passing second.

"_Shit, I'm gonna be late for my first day of high school!!!!"_ she screamed in her head. Luckily, Domino Private High School was ten minutes away, so by the time she arrived, she still had 10 minutes left. She had to go to the principal's office so he could show her to her class. She entered the building. There were students all over the place. She grew even more nervous inside and hoped that no one would notice her. Luckily, no one did. She walked down the hallway and entered the office. The secretary was a thin young woman in her 20's.

"Um excuse me. I'm a new student here and I was told that I'd have to wait for the principal to take me to my class." she said quietly. The secretary looked up and smiled kindly.

"Don't worry, I'll go call him sweetie. What's your name?" she asked. Ishizu shrunk down.

"Um, it's Ishizu. Ishizu Ishtar." she murmured. The secretary raised her eyebrows.

"That's a lovely name. Wait here." she pointed to a seat. Ishizu nodded and scurried to a seat. She waited for only two minutes until the principal came out. He was a stout man in his forties and was kinda ugly. He seemed gentle.

"Come Ms. Ishtar, I'll take you to your first class." he said and left the office. Ishizu followed him. While walking in the hallway, Ishizu looked around. Now there was no one in the hallways. The walls were lined with lockers with a knob that had different numbers inscribed on them. They turned left and the principal went to a large door that said Class B-2. He knocked loudly and a quiet "Come in" replied. The principal opened the door and entered. Ishizu took a deep breath and entered the classroom. She looked around and her eyes widened. Right in there was Tèa Gardener and Mai Valentine, sitting in the second row talking. Near them were Yugi, Joey, and Tristan in another group talking loudly. She looked towards the other side of the room and almost screamed. Right there, sitting right in front was Seto Kaiba, her sworn enemy. He was reading a book and looked totally uninterested. He looked the same as before; cocky, eternally bored, cute. Ishizu shook her head. No, he was not cute. He was a bastard who that he was all that. Ishizu gulped the principal cleared his throat and everyone quieted down and turned towards her. Almost immediately, she heard a faint whisper.

"OMFG that's Ishizu!! She came back!!" Ishizu heard Tèa whisper to Mai. Ishizu turned to them and gave them a nervous smile. Tèa and Mai waved enthusiastically at her, their smiles wide. Ishizu waved at them then turned to where Kaiba sat and almost laughed. He looked just as shocked to see her as she had been to see him. His mouth was wide open and his eyes looked horrified. Ishizu raised her eyebrows and stuck her tongue out at him. He frowned and turned away in an attempt to hide the blush that was creeping up his face. Ishizu smirked and turned to the front as the principal began to speak.

"Students, I'd like to introduce our new student. This is Ms. Ishizu Ishtar. She's traveled all the way from Cairo, Egypt to be here. Please be respectful to her," he turned to here, presenting a small piece of paper and continued, "Ms. Ishtar this is your new locker number and the combo to open it. I advise you to memorize in as quickly as possible." Ishizu nodded and accepted the paper. He smiled and turned to the teacher. The teacher bowed and turned to Ishizu. He pointed to a seat behind Seto Kaiba.

"This is your new seat Ms. Ishtar." he said. She nodded and walked towards her seat. Her heart pounding. As she passed Seto, she heard a faint whisper.

"Looks like you came back." Ishizu turned to him and nearly slapped him, but held her calm and continued to her seat. She would get even with him at lunch or after school. As the teacher began, she paid as close attention as she could.

"_Hah! This is so easy!!"_ she thought to herself with a smirk. As she worked, a piece of paper landed on her desk. She looked up. No one was looking at her. She shrugged and opened the note. It was written in neat handwriting.

_Why'd you come back? If it's for Obelisk, fat chance you're ever gonna get it. It's with Yugi. Or did you come hear to annoy me with your stupid destiny mumbo-jumbo crap?_

The note was unsigned, but immediately, Ishizu knew who it was and got really angry. That Kaiba was going down!! She quickly scribbled a response that said:

_Kaiba,_

_I'd usually say it was destiny that brought me back, but I don't feel like saying that, since it's not the complete answer. I'll just say it was fate that To-dai requested that Oniisan (Odion to you) take over as the head professor of the History and Archeology Department. That is fate. And I was the little afterthought. Now shut up and stop bugging me you asshole. Unlike you, I'm trying to work, even though this is way too easy._

_Ishizu_

Ishizu threw the note to Seto, which landed neatly onto his desk. He picked it up and read it. He gritted his teeth, scribbled a response back and threw it behind him. Ishizu picked it up and read it. It said:

_So you just came back since your brother got a job here. Dang, I was hoping it was cuz of my good looks and charm._

Ishizu gritted her teeth. That bastard!!! She wrote another response, which read:

_Why the hell would I come back for a selfish, cocky, overly pompous RICH BRAT like YOU, dare may I ask? You're not my type!_

She tossed it to him and went back to work. She saw Seto read the not, then tear it up and resume working. Ishizu grinned.

"_Hah. That got to him. Finally I can work."_ she thought, then resumed to her work and sighed. It was gonna be a long day.

Thank you for reading chapter three of my genius creation!!!! This is what lightens my day from the dreary depressing routine that is my life!!! Once again, arigato!!!!!


	4. Lunchtime and a Strange Encounter

Ok, I'm in a SERIOUSLY good mood now!!!! Tons more reviews, my creation on someone's fav. list, dude I'm in heaven!!!! Which is why I am totally going to keep on updating!!! Just keep the reviews coming!!! Because of my lack of reviews w/Gaara's One True Wish (those of you who haven't read it, please read it. Some of the info you need for this fanfic) I was seriously making me depressed. Now I feel better!!! So then, here's Chapter 4!!!!!

Ishizu stretched her arms and left the classroom when the bell rang for lunch break. As she walked to her locker to try it out, she heard whispers floating around as she walked.

"She's from EGYPT?"

"Does that mean she's Muslim?"

"What if she's a terrorist"

"She is HOT!!!

"I want some of that babe!!!"

"Foreign freak!!!"

"She'd better not steal my boyfriend!!!"

"_Why me? Why do they pick on me? Why don't they just insult me in my face? That would hurt less."_ Ishizu thought as she walked towards her locker. She felt hot tears spring from her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away and fought to suppress the newer tears that sprang to replace the ones she wiped away. She went to her locker and tried out the combo. The door swung open. As she emptied her bag, she heard footsteps. She turned around and saw Tèa, Mai, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan walk towards her, all with bright smiles and were waving enthusiastically. She smiled and waved back. Tèa ran to her.

"ISHIZU!!! You sly girl!!! You didn't tell us you'd be coming back!!!!" she screamed, then gave her a big hug. Ishizu returned the hug and released her.

"Sorry, it was kind of short notice. We arrived in Japan yesterday at Tokyo Airport and got to our apartment here in Domino by 5:30. We had only four hours to unpack, buy our uniforms, get food, set up everything, and SLEEP!!!! I took the school entrance exam in Cairo online and Odion filled the application when he took a business trip to Tokyo." she explained apologetically. Tèa grinned.

"Why'd you move back anyway?" asked Yugi. Ishizu looked at him

":Odion got the job as head professor of the History and Archeology at To-dai, so we all moved back. Kaiba thought it was, a. to get back Obelisk, b. To bug him with all my 'mumbo-jumbo destiny crap' or, c. Because I missed his 'good looks' and 'charm' Hmph, as if!" she replied. The others roared with laughter.

"You'd better not get too cocky, you bitch. You still have a reputation to create and a bad relationship with me will ruin any chances of your reputation being a good one." Kaiba suddenly appeared, anger smeared all over his face. Ishizu looked calmly at him.

"Why should I care about how you think? I'm not some mindless freak who needs the world to be perfect. I frankly don't need you to build a reputation. I'll build it myself. And FYI, I already knew Yugi had Obelisk the Tormenter. So don't think you're doing me a favor. The only favor I need from you is for you to get out of my face, your blocking me." Ishizu retorted. Kaiba looked stunned, then resumed his cocky smile.

"You've got guts, I'll give you that." he replied smoothly, then walked off. Ishizu shook her fist at him. Tèa grinned.

"Let's get some lunch, ok? Don't let stupid old Kaiba get you down. He's just a total asshole." she reassured. Ishizu nodded.

"Ya, I need some grub." She heard her stomach grumble. God, she needed food. She'd only had a slice of toast for breakfast. As they walked to the cafeteria, Ishizu grew even more worried about what Kaiba said.

"_What if he's right? What if I get a bad reputation? What do I do???"_ she screamed in her head. She shook her head. No, she already had friends. Yugi, Tèa, Joey, Mai, and Tristan were her friends. They'd already shown that they'd stand by her during Battle City. They bought their lunch, soba noodles in chicken broth and warm tea. It was raining heavily outside, a totally contrast to what Ishizu was used to. They sat down at a circular bench and began to eat. Ishizu ate the quickest, finishing her meal in seconds. Her stomach grumbled.

"Lucky girl. You don't have to worry about staying thin, you can eat, eat, eat!!!" Mai giggled. Ishizu shrugged indifferently.

"Are we allowed to take seconds?" she asked anxiously. They all nodded, still concentrating on their first bowl. Ishizu smiled and went back to get more. When she reached, there was not that many people there. She quickly served herself another bowl of soba noodles and went instantly to the tea. When she got there, there was a guy in front. She waited patiently, but when the guy turned around she swore in her head. It was Seto Kaiba!!! He turned around and noticed her. He smirked.

"Come to get refills?" he inquired. Ishizu merely nodded. He smiled wider, only it was gentler. He offered his hand.

"Shall I get it for you?" he offered. Ishizu stared at him, confused.

"You don't have to." she pointed out. Seto shrugged.

"Think of it as an apology for earlier. I was just kind of shocked to see you here." he replied. Ishizu nodded and handed him the glass. He filled it quickly and handed to Ishizu, who took it. She nodded thanks and was about to leave when Seto put his hand on her shoulder to prevent her from leaving. He leaned towards her.

"Just wanted to let you know, I'm glad you came back." he whispered, then quickly walked off. Ishizu stared at him as he left.

"_What the hell was that for?"_ she thought to herself then placed her hand on her heart. It was beating quicker than normal. She grew red. What was wrong with her? Was she actually feeling something for that boy? She shook her head to clear it, then walked back to the others, who were still eating. She sat down and began to eat quietly, hoping no one would notice her flushed face. Tèa noticed, however.

"_Is Ishizu alright?"_ she thought and turned to Ishizu.

"Hey, you ok? You didn't run into Kaiba there, did you?" she asked, keeping her voice quiet so only she and Ishizu could hear. Ishizu looked up at her and nodded.

"I did bump into him actually…" she began to explain what had happened. Tèa's grin grew wide. When Ishizu finished, she was silent.

"Judging his behavior, I think he likes you!" she finally replied. Ishizu looked at her horrified.

"No!! The last thing I need is for me to be Kaiba's girlfriend!!" she whispered. Tèa shrugged. Ishizu resumed to finishing her lunch quickly. Soon the bell rang and they all went back to class. As Ishizu went, she bumped into someone.

"G-gomenasai!!" she stammered The person she bumped into turned around. Ishizu gaped. It was Seto Kaiba again. Seto grinned.

"We seem to be bumping into each other quite a bit, aren't we?" he said. Ishizu stared at him. She finally regained her composure after a little.

"S-sorry once a gain." she stammered and rushed to her seat. She was shaking. Again she had bumped into him!! She definitely had the worst luck ever!!!

"Will this nightmare ever end?" she thought.

Poor Ishizu!!!! Well, as you can tell, the romance is just starting. But don't think that it's just an Ishizu Ishtar x Seto Kaiba fanfic. There are plenty of other boys for Ishizu to hook up with. Don't worry. This will end as an Ishizu Ishtar x Seto Kaiba fanfic. So sit tight, relax, review, and enjoy the show!!!!


	5. Why Are There Flowers in My Locker?

Thank you all my loyal readers who everyday send me reviews telling me to update. It warms my heart to read them, it truly does. And now, here is your reward fro being so loyal!!! Enjoy chapter 5!!!!

The rest of the day managed to swing by without any trouble for Ishizu. But as she rushed to her locker to retrieve her homework, something in her gut told her something would be wrong. She didn't have her Millennium Necklace with her, but somehow she knew in her brain something bad was going to happen. When Ishizu arrived with to her locker, everything seemed normal. As she opened it, the lock jammed slightly. She tugged at it, but it wouldn't open. Tèa noticed this while walking by.

"Did your locker jam?" she asked. Ishizu nodded and kept straining to open it. Tèa walked up to her.

"Lemme try. I'm good with lockers." she offered. Ishizu looked at her and smiled wearily.

"Could you try? I gotta get home soon and my homework's in there." she asked. Tèa nodded and started pounding at the door. Finally, she wrenched the door open. She stood there for a moment, not moving. Ishizu looked at her.

"Is everything alright, Tèa" she wondered. Tèa finally looked at her, her eyes wide.

"I think I know why your locker jammed." she answered. Ishizu looked puzzled, then looked into the locker and almost screamed. Multiple bouquets of flowers had been jammed into her locker.

"Who the hell stuffed these goddamn flowers in my friggin locker!!!!" she screamed. She started hyperventilating, until Tèa smacked on the head.

"ISHIZU!!!! CALM THE HELL DOWN!!!" she yelled. Ishizu calmed down, but still looked majorly pissed. Lot's of students had now crowded around, including Mai, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Kaiba. There were hushed murmurs circulating around as spectators saw the flowers.

"Whoa. Who do ya think did that?"

"How should I know? I'm not a mind reader."

"Great, we've gotten a goddamned slut in out class!!"

"She's hot!"

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP??!!!!! I CAN HEAR YOU ALL!!!!" screamed Ishizu, glaring at the spectators, ready to kill. They all backed off, frightened. Ishizu turned towards her locker, contemplating who sent her the flowers. Mai came up to her and inspected the locker.

"Yup, it's official." she said, shaking her head. Ishizu looked suspiciously.

"What's official?" she asked softly. Mai grinned sheepishly.

"Girl, you're a boy magnet, that's what's official." Ishizu gritted her teeth.

"I didn't ask to be one!!!" she retorted and one my one, she began cleaning her locker, placing all the flowers on the ground carefully near her feet. Tèa peered down, then looked up.

"Are you saving them or something?" she asked. Ishizu nodded as she kept cleaning.

"They might as well not go to waste." she sighed, the stopped and turned to Tèa and Mai.

"Any of you guys got a cell phone?" she asked. Mai nodded and pulled out a hot pink phone. Ishizu took it and dialed Odion's office number. It rang, and then someone picked it up.

"Hello?" Odion's voice sounded tired. Ishizu bit her lip.

"Oniisan? It's Ishizu."

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, I'm kinda going to be coming home a little late."

"Why?"

"Someone stuffed flowers into my locker, so I gotta clean it out."

"…"

"Are you mad?"

"No, I'm resisting the urge to laugh."

"YOU JERK!!!!!"

"Calm down. I'm just kidding. Go ahead and clean it. You won't be that late."

"Arigato!!!"

"No problem baby sis."

"ODION!!!"

"Gomen!! Gotta go!!"

"Bye, Oniisan!"

"Bye" Ishizu hung the phone and handed it back to Mai. Most of the kids had disappeared, leaving Mai, Tèa, and Ishizu. They slowly began cleaning out the remaining flowers. They put them into a plastic bag and Ishizu picked it up. She waved good bye and went on her way home. She stood at the entrance and swore.

"Shit. It's raining and I don't have an umbrella." she swore. She began walking, getting wetter and wetter by the minute. As she rounded the corner of the street, a black Mercedes Benz pulled up next to her and the windows pulled down.

"Hey, Ishizu!! You need a ride?" she heard the cocky voice of Kaiba ask. She looked where the car was and, sure enough, it was Kaiba.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked suspiciously.

"Two reasons. 1) You're getting wet and you're gonna catch a cold sooner or later. 2) I feel like it." he retorted. Ishizu sighed and nodded "okay". Kaiba grinned and opened the door, and Ishizu slid next to him. She shut the door and buckled herself up.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"M-m-m-miso A-apaaato Apartments. I-It-t-s on K-K-Koz-z-am-m-mi L-lane." she managed to say, her teeth chattering from the cold. Seto nodded then told the driver where to go. The driver started. Ishizu began shivering, hugging herself to keep herself warm. Seto noticed this and pulled off his uniform jacket and wrapped it around her. Ishizu murmured a quiet thanks. He nodded and then stared out the window to hide the blush crawling up his face. Ishizu stared out the window also then turned to Seto when she regained her composure.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you hate me." she asked. Seto looked at her puzzled.

"I don't hate you. I like you. You're nice." he said. Ishizu looked at him.

"You like me? Then how come you acted like such a jerk earlier on?" she demanded. Seto was silent for a little.

"I was shocked to see you, so I kinda acted without thinking." he finally explained.

"Oh, I see." Ishizu replied. They were both silent, then Ishizu turned to him.

"Were you the one who put those flowers in my locker?" she asked. Seto frowned.

"Nope, that wasn't me. I wouldn't have had time to run to the flower shop and get you a bouquet. I was wondering who sent those to you, myself." Seto shrugged.

"Okay, that's good. I can cross you off my list of people to kill for embarrassing me." Ishizu replied. Seto laughed.

"Boy am I glad to hear that!" he said. The car stopped in front of the apartment building. Ishizu unbuckled herself and opened the food.

"Thanks for the ride." she said. As she turned to leave, Seto grabbed her hand. She turned around, puzzled. Seto took a deep breath and pulled her down, smashing his lips onto hers. Ishizu gasped and pulled away quickly. Confusion filled her, slowly being replaced by rage.

"_How dare he….that bastard!!!"_ she cursed silently in her head. She pulled her arm away from him, then walked out and closed the door. She ran away from the car towards the apartment building. Seto sighed then motioned the driver to go to his house. He had a lot of explaining to do. As Ishizu ran up the stairs, her heart pounded and her face grew flushed. Why had he kissed her like that? She reached the floor they lived on and opened the door with her key. Marik's shoes were lined up, but Odion's weren't. She took off her shoes and lined them up. She sank onto the couch. Marik walked out.

"Hey sis. How was school?" he asked. Ishizu stared at him.

"Okay, I guess." she choked out. Marik frowned.

"Did something happen to you?" he asked. Ishizu bit her lip, then choked out a laugh.

"You were right Marik. I'm not going to have any trouble finding a boyfriend." she said.

Poor Ishizu. None of this has happened to me, but I just make it up in my head. The romance is starting!!!!! Now, I'm gonna start adding more non-Yugioh characters. Just sit tight and relax!!!!


	6. Roses, Chocolate, and Strange Things

Thank you all my beloved reviewers!!! I feel so appreciated. If this chapter is not as brilliant as the others, blame it on sickness. I have the flu cough so I'm kinda dizzy and not thinking straight. My poor editor is also sick and is not in the position to edit. So please forgive me if it's bad and enjoy!!

Nothing much happened for the next few days. Soon, though, rumors began to spread around. Strange rumors, saying that the schools Hottest Boy, Seto Kaiba, had fallen for the new girl, that they were secretly dating, that Ishizu was carrying Seto's child, etc. Ishizu hated this.

"Why won't they shut up about me and Seto? I don't talk to him, I don't go near him, hell I don't even LOOK at him!" she complained two weeks after her encounter. Tèa shrugged.

"Beats me. My advice, don't worry about it. It's usually spawned by all of his fan club girls. This happened to me when Yugi and I started dating, when Yugi became SUPER popular. People started rumors that I was using him, that I was a girl so desperate for money that I was dating him and other rich important dudes that were at least 70. Trust me, it goes away after a couple days." she replied. Ishizu rolled her eyes.

"Ya, well one rumor is true. I think Seto does like me." she pointed out. Tèa groaned.

"So he kissed you once. Maybe he was trying to seduce you. He's done that a lot!!" she said.

"You haven't seen the way he treats me. He's super nice to me, he always is sneaking me little "presents", dude he left a friggin ROSE on my desk yesterday w/ a small box of chocolates!!" she argued. Tèa's eyes grew wide.

"Whoa, back up. He left a ROSE and CHOCOLATES on your desk? Dude, I'm wrong!! He totally digs you!!!" she said.

"Who digs who?" interjected Mai, who had snuck up behind them. Ishizu and Tèa jumped.

"Oh, we were discussing how we think Kaiba has a crush on Ishizu." Tèa replied. Ishizu smacked her head. The last thing she wanted was for Mai, a totally gossip addict, to know how Kaiba was acting around her. Mai raised her eyebrows.

"OOOH!!!! Speak of the devil. I heard some girls talking in the hallway. I hear Kaiba's left you ANOTHER rose on your desk." she cooed.

"WHAT???" Ishizu screamed and ran off to the classroom to see if it was true. When she got there, there was a cluster of people around her desk. Ishizu groaned, then went to the crowd and groaned again when she saw what had happened. Like Mai had said, another rose had been left on her desk. She picked it up. There was a note attached to it, a new thing that hadn't been attached to the rose she got yesterday. She pulled it off and read it. It said:

_Dear Ishizu,_

_Sorry for what happened that day. I couldn't resist. You are very beautiful. This rose is almost as beautiful as you are. You probably already figured out my feelings for you. My email is or you can use my personal account blueseyes.dragyuubin.jp._

_Seto Kaiba._

Ishizu rolled her eyes. How low would this guy stoop? She pocketed the note, then put the rose carefully into her backpack. She could use it to brighten up her apartment. The bell rang to signal that class was over. She picked up her bag and ran out. It was sunny, so she took off her jacket. She walked quickly down the steps of the school yard. She turned to her right. Marik's school was next to hers, but they got out earlier. She began running swiftly, as she didn't want to run into Seto again. She reached the apartment building in 5 minutes and walked up to her floor. She took out her key, unlocked the door and entered the apartment.

"MARIK!!!! I'm home!!!! And I have another rose to decorate the house!!" she called. Marik ran out from the kitchen.

"You do? Lemme guess, it's from Kaiba again!!" he replied. Ishizu nodded. She took out the flower and handed it to Marik. He took it and put it in the vase where the other rose and some of the flowers from the multiple bouquets from two weeks ago. There were other vases planted around the room with the colorful flowers from the bouquets from two weeks ago piled in. It added more color to the grey room Marik turned to Ishizu.

"Odion called a while ago. He said he has something important to talk to us about at the University with that Ibiki guy who picked us up. He said he'd come take us in one hour." he said. Ishizu looked puzzled.

"Why would he want to see us?" she asked. Marik shrugged.

"Don't ask me!" he replied. Ishizu nodded then went to Odion's room/office. The computer was on. She switched over to her user and entered the Internet. She immediately went to her email account (_ishtargirlyuubin.jp_) which she had created a couple days after coming to Japan. She only had three emails, one from the email user telling her how to use email, one from Odion that he sent to see if her email worked, and one from Tèa saying hi and talking about random stuff. She went to her Contacts list and added both of Seto's email accounts. Once she finished. She went to the New Email section and typed in Seto's second email address. She wrote a short message that said:

_Seto,_

_First of all, please stop putting flowers on my desk. They're causing a bit of an uproar at school, which is the last thing I need. Did you know that people are spreading rumors saying that I'm pregnant with YOUR kid? I'm not kidding. It's embarrassing. Second, of course I know your feelings for me. Before I start any relationship, can we just start out as mere friends? And lastly, I have somewhat managed to forgive you for what happened. I'm just glad no one from school saw. Please reply._

_Ishizu Ishtar._

_P.S. You've really stooped low just for me. What's gotten into you?_

Ishizu pressed the send button. She went back to her Inbox. There was an email from Tèa. She opened it. It read:

_Mai told me another rumor that's going on. Apparently, according to some people, you two are engaged. Stupid, isn't it? Be careful. Some of them threatened to tell the media about Kaiba's interest in you. I bashed them up, don't worry. But sooner or later, you gotta somehow solve this._

Ishizu groaned. The media were obsessed with Kaiba. The last this she needed was the media stalking her and her family. She wrote a reply, saying:

_Thanks for the info. I just sent an email to Kaiba telling him to knock it off!!!!_

Ishizu sent it and went back to her Inbox. Kaiba had replied.

_Ishizu,_

_How did you know the flowers, minus the one from today which said it was from me, were from me? Did you see me or something? Never mind, I'll stop. Second, thanks for forgiving me. I probably won't do it again. I'll even try to get over you. Third, I'd really like to become friends with you. See you tomorrow._

_Seto_

_P.S. Am I really stooping low?_

_P.P.S. I know about the rumors. They'll go away, trust me._

Ishizu rolled her eyes and hit the reply button and typed a small response, saying

_That's what Tèa told me. And yes, you are stooping low!!!!_

Ishizu sent it and signed out. She checked the time. There was still a half an hour until Odion would come to pick them up. She decided to do a little research. She searched up _Seto Kaiba girlfriend_. There were tons of links that popped up. None of them looked interesting, or anything to do with her. She sighed in relief and turned off the computer. She went to her room and started her homework. Ten minutes later, the door swung open. Marik ran in.

"Odion's here!!!! Let's go!!!" he yelled. Ishizu nodded and grabbed her coat and ran down to the front of the apartment. The white car that had picked them up was parked in front. Odion was in the front passenger seat and Ibiki Morino was in the driver's seat. Ishizu and Marik waved, then ran to the car. Odion pulled down the window.

"Come on, let's go!!! I have something important to tell you at To-dai!!!" he yelled. Ishizu and Marik nodded, then entered the car. The engine revved up and they were on their way. Ishizu leaned back.

"_I wonder what Odion has to tell us."_ she wondered. She turned to Marik. He was looking out the window. Ishizu smiled and looked out her window. The scenery was far more beautiful than back in Egypt, where there was nothing but sand and total isolation, except for in the cities, where there was not enough isolation. Outside the window, Ishizu could see trees, flowers, even other people. Everything was lush. They were on the highway and not that many people were there since it wasn't time for rush hour traffic. Ishizu could just watch the scenery go by forever. After about an hour, they reached Tokyo. There were buildings everywhere. Neon lights streaked the sky. Ishizu rubbed her eyes. They hurt like crazy. She looked around. There were cars everywhere. She turned to Marik.

"I'm so glad we didn't move here!!" she whispered. Marik turned to her and nodded in agreement. Soon, the car stopped in front of a large building. Odion turned to Marik and Ishizu.

"We're here!!!" he said. Ishizu and Marik jumped out of the car. The campus of To-dai looked HUGE!!!! There were people everywhere.

"I'd love to go here!!!" Ishizu exclaimed.

"The only way you can enter To-dai is if you pass the entrance exams. It's a prestigious place to go to in Japan. Not as prestigious as in the United States, with Harvard, Stanford, Yale, UC Berkeley, Princeton, MIT, and all the other amazing colleges here. But still, this is a great place to go to," Ibiki said, then motioned for them to follow him and Odion and continued "now let's go. Hokage-sama is waiting for us." Ishizu looked at Marik.

"Hokage? Is that the dean of the University." Marik asked. Ibiki laughed.

"No, he isn't the dean. You'll see who he is." he replied. Ishizu shrugged and she and Marik followed Odion and Ibiki into the building. There were people everywhere. They were mostly students and other professors. Many of them saw Odion and Ibiki and greeted them. As they were walking, a young girl who looked about 19 with deep blue eyes and soft back hair in a ponytail walked up to Odion, who stopped at the sight of her.

"Konban wa1 Odion-sensei. Have the papers been graded?" she asked respectfully and bowed deeply. Odion smiled.

" Suzume, I got the papers yesterday. I would have to be super-human in order to grade them," Odion replied, then turned to Ishizu and Marik and continued, "Marik, Ishizu, I'd like to introduce you to one of my best students, Suzume Takare. Suzume, this is my younger brother Marik and my younger sister Ishizu." Suzume bowed to them.

"Odion-sensei has told us much about you two." she said. Ishizu looked at Suzume closely. She seemed to be blushing.

"_Why would she be blushing?"_ Ishizu thought. Odion motioned them to continue to his office. As Odion passed Suzume, she turned even brighter red. Ishizu went to her.

"You know, eventually Odion's gonna notice." Ishizu whispered to Suzume. Suzume gave a little terrified squeak.

"Has he said anything?" she whispered back. Ishizu shook her head.

"Luckily for you, he doesn't notice that much. He's such a workaholic, he only cares about work." she replied. Suzume smiled wide.

"Does that mean he doesn't have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"It means he currently isn't aware that he's single." Ishizu replied, then winked and scurried off after Odion. They soon reached a huge door. Ibiki and Odion knocked on it.

"Come in." an old sounding voice said. The two men opened the door and entered it. Ishizu and Marik soon followed. They entered a huge room. Sitting in a chair behind a desk was an elderly man. He wore red and white robes and a long triangular hat with a red character painted on it. His hair was golden white. Ibiki bowed to him, soon followed by Odion. Ishizu turned to Marik and shrugged, then bowed deeply followed by Marik. The old man smiled.

"So, you are the Ishtar children I have heard much about." the old man smiled. He turned to Odion. "Have you told them why I sent for them?" he asked.

"No, Hokage-sama. They know nothing about this." he replied. The old man who Odion called Hokage smiled and nodded in approval, then turned to the two.

"We asked you to come here as we would like to train you as shinobi for the Village Hidden in the Leaves." he said. Ishizu and Marik looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

"_What the hell is he talking about?"_

The manga mashup has truly started. Yes, Hokage-sama is the Third Hokage, aka Sarutobi-sensei of Naruto!!! This is before the horrible Orochimaru kills him, in fact it's before Team Seven is created, before Naruto finds out about Kyuubi-san. After Ishizu and Marik train and become ninja, then I will be tying parts of Gaara's One True Wish into this. Don't worry, the romance of Ishizu and Kaiba is coming!!!! If you're wondering who Suzume is, I made her up. I hate it when someone doesn't have a romantic affair or something like that, so I made up a soon-to-be girlfriend for Odion!!!! HEE HEE!!!

1 Good evening


	7. Becoming a Matchmaker

Here's chapter seven!!!! More manga mash-up. Oh, here are the ages for all the characters introduced now and before:

Ishizu Ishtar: 16 yrs

Marik Ishtar: 13 yrs

Odion Ishtar: 28 yrs.

Seto Kaiba: 16 yrs

Tèa Gardener: 16 yrs

Mai Valentine: 16 yrs

Yugi Motou: 16 yrs

Joey Wheeler: 16 yrs

Tristan Taylor: 16 yrs

Suzume Takare: 18 ½ yrs

Hokage-sama: 60 something (I don't know!!) yrs.

Ibiki Morino: 28 yrs

"Um, sir. We have no idea what a shinobi is, or what the Village Hidden in the Leaves is, or any of that stuff. All we know is that Odion wanted to tell us something." Ishizu said. Sandaime Hokage smiled.

"I knew you would say that. Don't worry, I will explain everything. Let's start with what the Village Hidden in the Leaves is," he pulled down a map of Japan and continued, "Japan is divided into many regions. Each region belongs to one of 5 great 'nations'. They are; (insert nations here). Each of them has its own Hidden Village. The Village Hidden in the Leaves, or Konaha village, belongs to the Land of Fire. Bear in mind though, the 5 great nations are different from the 4 elemental 'countries' that each country or continent is put into; Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, Water Tribe, and Air Temple. They are different. Now then, each village needs soldiers to protect themselves. These soldiers are shinobi, or ninja. Each village trains their shinobi in three types of fighting techniques; Ninjutsu, or the study of using chakra to fight using the elements, Genjutsu, the study of illusions created by using your chakra, and Taijutsu, also known as combat martial arts. Each village chooses potential shinobi and trains them. We have decided that you two and your brother, Odion, are potential shinobi, since you are of the Ishtar clan and you are the true heirs of your clan's kekkei genkai." Ishizu and Marik looked at each other.

"We're heirs of WHAT?" they both asked.

"Kekkei genkai. Family blood trait. A Ninjutsu or Genjutsu technique only people born into the clan can use." Ibiki replied. Ishizu nodded.

"So, what's our kekkei genkai?" she asked. Odion turned to her.

"Remember that ability that we have, that we can transform into anyone and anything after one look, even if it's a photograph? Where when we transform, we know everything that person knows and we have the same abilities as that person and our DNA changes so our DNA becomes their DNA? That we can impersonate anyone without anyone knowing? Remember?" he asked. Ishizu nodded in faint remembrance.

"Yeah, I do remember." she said. Odion smiled.

"That ability is our kekkei genkai. There's more to it though. We can transform into someone who has a different kekkei genkai and still be able to use it as well, no BETTER, than they can!!" he said. Marik's eyes grew wide.

"COOLIO!!!!! So, when do we start training?" he asked.

"Tomorrow." said Hokage. Marik pumped his fists in the air.

"ALL RIGHT!!!" he yelled. Odion smiled and escorted them out. Ishizu looked at Odion.

"Who's our sensei?" she asked.

"Well, we haven't officially gone through the academy, but they are doing a special exception for us. We will be trained to participate in the Chunnin Exams, then we will train to become Jounin, or Elite Ninja. I think that Ibiki has volunteered to train us, but it might be someone else." he answered. Ishizu nodded. As they walked towards the parking lot, Ishizu noticed Suzume hiding behind a wall.

"Odion, I have to use the bathroom. I'll be back in a second." she said. Odion nodded.

"We'll be at the parking lot. You know where that is, don't you?" he replied.

"I think I do." she answered. Odion smiled.

"If you get lost, ask one of the faculty for help and mention you're my sister. They'll help." Ishizu nodded, then headed off to where Suzume was hiding.

"Dude, in case you haven't noticed, we can see you." she whispered. Suzume jumped.

"Did Odion-sensei see me?" she whispered, frightened. Ishizu shook her head. Suzume sighed in relief. Ishizu grinned, then grew serious.

"Why do you like my brother so much?" she asked. Suzume blushed.

"Cuz…I don't know!!! The first day of school I walked in really nervous since it's my first year of college and I saw Odion-sensei and BAM, I fell for him. He's just so nice and not strict and easygoing." she said nervously. Ishizu smiled.

"He does talk about you a lot." Suzume brightened up.

"What does he say??" she asked excitedly. Ishizu smiled.

"Well…you're one of his favorite students since you work so hard and you're smart and he wishes some of the other female students would act the way you do, and he knows that you'll become really successful in life and he wants you to succeed and that he'll do whatever he can to ensure that." she listed. Suzume's smile grew and her eyes sparkled.

"I-I'm his favorite student?" she whispered. Ishizu nodded. Suzume pumped her fists into the air. Ishizu smiled.

"Suzume, I want to help you hook up with my brother. It'd really make me happy to see my brother in a relationship, since all he does is work." Suzume's eyes grew wide.

"Really? Cool!! What's your email? Mine's _suzichanyuubin.jp_." Suzume asked.

"Mine's _ishtargirlyuubin.jp_. Wow, you're the third person I know with juubin.jp as their email server." Ishizu inquired. Suzume shrugged.

"It's the best originally Japanese email server. The rest are from the US, like Yahoo and Hotmail." Ishizu smiled and waved goodbye. She ran down the hallways, but soon slowed down. She couldn't recognize anything.

"_Oh shit, I'm lost. Now what do I do?"_ she yelled in her head. As she walked around, she didn't look where she was and crashed into a silver-haired man. She fell down.

"OUCH!! SHIT MAN!!! Watch where you're going!!!" she yelled, then looked up and almost screamed. The guy she bumped into was HOT!!!! He had silver hair and had a mask covering the bottom half of his face. A headband covered his left eye.

"Sorry, I'm late for a meeting with Hokage-sama." The man apologized. Ishizu froze.

"Hokage-sama? Does that mean you're a shinobi?" she asked. The silver haired man looked surprised.

"Yes I am. I don't recognize you. Are you a new recruit?" he asked. Ishizu shrugged.

"I guess you could say that." The man grinned and Ishizu blushed. Damn he was hot. He looked just a couple years younger that her brother. Then she remembered that she had to get to the parking lot.

"If it isn't too much trouble, could you help me get to the parking lot? My brother, Odion, he's waiting for me." The man raised his eyebrows.

"You're Odion Ishtar's sister? Well then, you must be Ishizu. I'm Kakashi Hatake." He reached to grab her hand. She took it and was pulled up. Kakashi motioned for her to follow him. She did, keeping her face hidden to hide the faint blush. They finally reached the parking lot, where Odion, Marik, and Ibiki were waiting for them. Odion waved to them as they approached.

"Ishizu, what took you so long? I was just about to go and look for you!!" Odion did not look happy. Ishizu shrank down.

"Gomen. I got lost. This dude helped me." She pointed to Kakashi. Odion smiled.

"Well then. Kakashi Hatake. Thanks for helping my sister!" he said and raised his arm up to shake it. Kakashi took it, shook it briefly, and let go. He waved goodbye and left. Everyone entered the car and they soon were on the highway back to Domino. Ishizu was watching the scenery with a lot on her mind. They finally got to the apartment. Ishizu ran out the moment the engine turned off and ran to the apartment. She unlocked the door and ran to Odion's office, where she'd left the computer on. She went to _yuubin.jp_ and signed in. There were two new messages, one from Seto and one from Tèa. She first opened the one form Tèa. It was short and sweet to the point.

_Good luck Ishizu!!! I hope he doesn't get too mad!!!_

Ishizu smiled and hit the reply button and wrote an equally short message.;

_Don't worry, he didn't. And FYI, there aren't any rumors currently on me and Kaiba. ___

Ishizu sent it and went to the message from Seto. It said:

_Gomenasai. I just really haven't felt this way about any other girl…oops, I'm getting all mushy and crappy like bad soap opera's aren't I. Gomen. See you tomorrow._

_P.S. If there's anything you need help with, just ask._

Ishizu smiled mischievously at reading his letter. She replied;

_There IS something I need help on...that is…if you're ok with matchmaking people._

She sent it. She went to her contacts list and entered Suzume's email. She went back and saw that Seto had replied. It was short:

_No problem. Fill me in tomorrow._

Ishizu smiled. Tomorrow would be an interesting day for sure!!!!

Hee hee, more manga mashup. For all my Isis x Seto fans, just hang tight and be patient!!! This is a Seto x Ishizu story!!!! There might be other slight romances with other people, but in the end it will be a Seto x Ishizu fanfic!!!! So sit back and enjoy thee show!!! Oh, and don't forget to review w/ideas, things you like, things you don't like, etc (just don't say anything profane!!! My editor also reads the reviews and he's kinda young!!!)!! A bientôt !!!!


	8. I'm Getting Paid to be a Shinobi?

Ishizu woke up the next morning feeling better. As she got dressed, she thought about what her run in with Suzume after her meeting with Hokage-sama.

_Flashback_

_Dude, in case you haven't noticed, we can see you." she whispered. Suzume jumped._

"_Did Odion-sensei see me?" she whispered, frightened. Ishizu shook her head. Suzume sighed in relief. Ishizu grinned, then grew serious._

"_Why do you like my brother so much?" she asked. Suzume blushed._

"_Cuz…I don't know!!! The first day of school I walked in really nervous since it's my first year of college and I saw Odion-sensei and BAM, I fell for him. He's just so nice and not strict and easygoing." she said nervously. Ishizu smiled._

"_He does talk about you a lot." Suzume brightened up._

"_What does he say??" she asked excitedly. Ishizu smiled._

"_Well…you're one of his favorite students since you work so hard and you're smart and he wishes some of the other female students would act the way you do, and he knows that you'll become really successful in life and he wants you to succeed and that he'll do whatever he can to ensure that." she listed. Suzume's smile grew and her eyes sparkled._

"_I-I'm his favorite student?" she whispered. Ishizu nodded. Suzume pumped her fists into the air. Ishizu smiled._

"_Suzume, I want to help you hook up with my brother. It'd really make me happy to see my brother in a relationship, since all he does is work." Suzume's eyes grew wide._

"_Really? Cool!! What's your email? Mine's __**suzichanyuubin.jp**__." Suzume asked._

"_Mine's __**ishtargirlyuubin.jp**__. Wow, you're the third person I know with juubin.jp as their email server." Ishizu inquired. Suzume shrugged._

"_It's the best originally Japanese email server. The rest are from the US, like Yahoo and Hotmail." Ishizu smiled and waved goodbye._

_End of Flashback_

Ishizu smiled. She was looking forward to it. Of course it was yet another task for her to accomplish, plus she need tons of help. She finished getting ready and walked out to the kitchen. Odion was there, reading the paper with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Ohayo Oniisan!" she said. Odion turned around and smiled.

"Ohayo Ishizu." He turned back to the paper. Ishizu rolled her eyes. She grabbed 400 yen from the table counter. Odion turned around and frowned when he saw the money in Ishizu's hand.

"Why do you have 400 yen with you?" he inquired.

"I want to buy breakfast. There's a pan'ya1 near school. I'll get a croissant or some bread and eat it on the way to school." she explained. Odion raised his eyebrows.

"Any particular reason you're in such a rush? School doesn't start anytime soon, you know." Ishizu shrugged.

"I just want to. I'm meeting some friends. I also want to look around and see if there are any job openings in any of the restaurants here." she explained. Odion looked puzzled.

"You don't need a job. As soon as we become shinobi, we'll get paid." Ishizu shrugged, then left. She ran quickly to the pan'ya near the school. She bought a small loaf of bread and left, heading towards Seto Kaiba's mansion. It took her fifteen minutes to get there. As soon as she got there, she almost fainted. The place was frickin HUGE, fer crying out loud!!!!! There was a speaker in the place of a doorbell. She pressed the red button that was like the doorknob. Kaiba's voice came out.

"Hello? Who is this?" Ishizu smirked as she imagined Seto right now eating breakfast. She put her mouth near the speaker.

"It's Ishizu. I wanted to talk to you about the little favor I wanted from you." She trued to make her voice seem seductive, which was hard for her since she'd never used that voice. There was a slight pause.

"Come in! I'll meet you at the door." The doors creaked open and Ishizu walked in, marveling at the beautiful gardens. She went to the front door. It opened. Kaiba was at the door, wearing the school uniform. He motioned for Ishizu to come in. Ishizu's mouth flew open as she entered the mansion. She'd never seen anything like it!!!! Seto noticed this and smirked.

"You've never seen anything like this, have you." Ishizu shook her head. Kaiba's smirk. Ishizu was led to a large reception room. She sat down on one of the large leather couches in there, speechless. Kaiba sat next to her.

"So, what is it you'd like to tell me?" he asked. Ishizu regained her senses.

"Oh ya. I need help hooking my brother Odion with a girl. All he does is work and I'd like him to have a little fun." she explained. Seto was silent, deep in thought.

"Any particular girl you're thinking of? Or will any girl do? Cuz if you don't care, you could use online dating websites." he finally replied. Ishizu smiled.

"Actually, there is a particular _woman_ in mind. She's one of my brother's students and she's kinda…well…she's got a huge crush on him." she said. Seto looked confused.

"Wait a minute…did you say a STUDENT??? Ishizu, it's not a very good idea to hook up a teacher and a student together. There are a lot of problems, like age and the fact that a teacher has more power over a student. Also, if the school found out, your brother could get fired!!!!" he said. Ishizu's mouth flew open.

"You're kidding, right?! Please tell me you're kidding!!! I already promised I'd help her!!! I can't back out on her now!!!! She's counting on me!!!!" Seto smacked his forehead.

"Smart, Ishizu!!! Very smart. I guess I have no choice BUT to help you!!!! Let's figure something out at school." Ishizu nodded and turned to the clock.

"SHIT!!! SCHOOL'S GONNA START IN TEN MINUTES!!!!!" she yelled. She stood to leave, but Seto forced her down.

"I can take you in my limo. Now let's CALMLY walk to the garage and I'll get my chauffeur to drive us. It'll take less than three minutes to get there." Seto said. Ishizu calmed down, then they walked to the garage. Seto summoned his chauffeur and in no time they were on their way to school. Ishizu sat next to Seto. She turned to him.

"Hey, Kaiba. Have you ever heard of Konaha Village?" Seto turned to her, looking confused.

"Ya I have. What about it?" he asked.

"Well, yesterday Odion, Marik and I were asked by the Hokage of Konaha to become shinobi." Seto smiled.

"Sweet. You'd rock at it. You've already got the attitude." Ishizu blushed slightly.

"Thanks, but that wasn't what I was going to ask. I was going to ask how much a shinobi is paid per mission." she asked. Seto's smile grew into a smirk.

"Already interested in money, I see. Let me think…" he paused for a little bit to think, then continued, "it depends on the mission I think. They're categorized into four different sections based on difficulty, D-ranked being the lowest and most easy jobs that are usually given to fresh Genin and A-ranked being one of the highest and given usually to expert Jounin. The pay ranges from 700 yen for the lowliest D-ranked mission to 50,000+ yen for the most advanced and dangerous A-ranked mission." He looked towards Ishizu. Her mouth was open.

"Did you just say I could get paid 50,000+ yen for just ONE mission? Ok, now I'm PSYCHED to become one!!!" she yelled. Seto laughed an unusually normal laugh. Ishizu looked at him strangely. He calmed down, then noticed her staring.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"I've never seen you laugh normally in the entire time I've known you. Usually, when I used to see you laugh, it would be like one of those classic villain laughs." she said. Seto raised his eyebrows.

"Really. Well, I guess I should use this laugh more often, seeing as you like it so much." He turned around. The limo had stopped in front of the school. He opened the door and got out. Ishizu followed him. There were lots of students outside, all of them staring at the two of them. Ishizu swallowed.

"_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. They saw us!!!! I'm screwed!!!"_ she thought.

1 Bakery in Japanese


	9. The Paparrazzi Stalker

HI!!!! Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been working on my other two fanfics. Here are the ages for characters:

Ishizu Ishtar: 16 yrs

Marik Ishtar: 13 yrs

Odion Ishtar: 28 yrs.

Seto Kaiba: 16 yrs

Tèa Gardener: 16 yrs

Mai Valentine: 16 yrs

Yugi Motou: 16 yrs

Joey Wheeler: 16 yrs

Tristan Taylor: 16 yrs

Suzume Takare: 18 ½ yrs

Hokage-sama: 60 something (I don't know!!) yrs.

Ibiki Morino: 28 yrs

Arisa Komaraseru: 23 yrs

Kakashi Hatake: 25 yrs

ENJOY!!!!!!!!

The entire school watched in scrutinizing interest as Ishizu and Kaiba got out of the limo. As the limo drove away, students continued to stare. Hidden amongst the students was a paparazzi photographer named Arisa Komaraseru1 who watched everything.

"_This will be an interesting piece of gossip. The hottest bachelor/businessman has a new woman. All I need to do is find out what that woman's name is."_ she thought, then turned to a student next to her.

"Excuse me, sweetie, but could ya tell me who that lady Kaiba's with?" she asked. The person she spoke to, a girl around sixteen years old with shoulder-length brown hair and dark blue eyes, turned around a frowned.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked. Arisa smiled.

"Just curious." The girl next to her frowned.

"Why should I tell you anything? You're not from our school. For all I know, you're a paparazzi person who wants to embarrass my friend since she's friendly with Kaiba. Well no thanks!!" She ran off. Arisa frowned.

"_I guess I'll have to do some undercover research. I think I'll sneak into their classroom to see what's going on. First, lemme sneak a uniform."_ She thought, then headed off to the girls locker room.

Ishizu walked into the building with Kaiba. She was feeling a little uneasy about the fact that EVERYONE had just seen her with Kaiba. Seto didn't seem to notice at all. In fact, he was totally cool about it. Ishizu turned to Seto.

"How can you stay so cool and collected when everyone's just seen us get out of your limo TOGETHER?!!" she said. Seto shrugged.

"I'm used to it. Mokuba and I've been under the spotlight ever since Gozoboru adopted me and named me as his heir after his son Noah turned out to be an illegitimate son. Also, ever since I took over, I've been scrutinized even more, since I'm the youngest CEO of a company in history. Also, I was kind of a celebrity for Duel Monsters, so a lot of paparazzi have been stalking me. So schoolmates watching me in agonizing interest are nothing compared to the other things I've been through." He turned to her. She looked tense. He smiled kindly at her.

"It's nothing to worry about. Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Ishizu smiled, reassured. Seto blushed slightly and leaned towards her to kiss her. Ishizu blushed then leaned towards him when she heard Tèa scream.

"ISHIZU!!!! WE'VE GOT A BIT OF A PROBLEM!!!!!!!" Ishizu and Seto looked around. Tèa ran to them, panting.

"Tèa, what's wrong?" Ishizu asked worriedly. Tèa panted and finally regained her composure.

"I think there's a paparazzi photographer at out school!!!!" she finally said. Seto looked pissed about being interrupted in his _big moment_.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked. Tèa looked at him.

"When you two stepped out of the limo, this weird lady in a pant suit came up to me asking for your name. She had blond hair and green eyes and a slight scar on her right cheek. I think she's a paparazzi photographer. Be extra careful not to show that you two are close or otherwise you guys will Definitely be on the cover of the biggest gossip magazines in Japan." Tèa looked at the two of them after finishing her warning. Both of them looked pale.

"Are you two ok?" Tèa asked. Ishizu smiled shakily.

"Ya, just a little shaken up." she said, then walked off. Kaiba shrugged and went the opposite way. Tèa bit her lip, then headed to class as the bell rang.

Arisa Komaraseru walked out of the girl's locker room just as the school bell rang. She pulled at the hem of the uniform.

"_Damn the uniforms here are skimpy. Maybe I should do an article on how revealing the girl uniforms in Japan are. Oh well, time to stalk Kaiba!!!"_ She ran off to the classroom she'd heard people say where Kaiba was. She entered it. The teacher wasn't there and the students were just talking. She looked around. Seto Kaiba was sitting at a desk across the room. The girl she'd seen come out of the limo sat right behind him. They were talking and laughing, like they were friends. There were four other people there; a shrimp with spiky blond, purple, and black hair, a tall blonde girl, a boy with dark brown hair in a spike in the front, and the girl she'd first ask for info. Arisa walked down the row and slipped into the back corner seat. No one noticed her. The teacher came in and everyone hushed up. He took out an attendance sheet and began to call out names. While he was doing this, Arisa slipped underneath her seat so no one would notice an extra person. When he was done, she slipped out. During the whole lesson, she watched Kaiba and that girl. They were already done with the assignment and were talking playfully. Once in a while, Kaiba gave the girl a small wink and Arisa could tell she'd start blushing.

"_This is just bronze. At lunchtime, I'll hopefully see some gold."_ she thought to herself. After 5 hours, the bell rang for lunch break. Everyone left, Arisa hidden in the crowd. She went to a group of girls who were giggling and watching Kaiba walk out, then slowly becoming stuck up when the girl Kaiba was with walked out. Arisa went to them.

"Excuse, but could you tell me who that girl is? The one with Seto Kaiba?" she asked as innocently as she could; which wasn't much for a nosy paparazzi photographer. The girls looked to her.

"She's in our class. Her name's Ishizu Ishtar or something like that. She is, like, such a seductress." One of them said, the others nodding. Arisa became more interested.

"What do you mean by _seductress_?" she asked, carefully concealing her aroused interest. The girls rolled their eyes.

"All of the guys at school are into her. All of our boyfriends, like, DUMPED US when that good for nothing bitch came!!!" they said. Arisa became more interested.

"Really? Interesting…thanks girls!" she said then went off to find Kaiba. She soon found him with the girl they said was Ishizu. They were deep in conversation and were sitting strangely close. Arisa took her camera and took a picture of them, then left.

"_This is perfect. I'll just Photo Shop to make them look like they're kissing."_ She thought as she left.

Ignorant to what had just happened, Ishizu and Seto were discussing how to hook Odion and Suzume together without getting Odion fired. So far, they didn't have any ideas.

"Well this sucks. We don't have any ideas at all." Ishizu concluded. Seto shrugged.

"Well, if we want to do anything, we have to wait until this Suzume person's no longer a student of Odion." he said, then looked at the time.

"What time is it?" Ishizu asked.

"Almost time for class to start. Let's go." They both got up and left for class. As they walked, they kept a reasonable distance between themselves. Seto turned to Ishizu.

"Do you think Tèa was serious when she said there was a paparazzi photographer at school?" he asked.

"She probably was being serious. But remember, she said she THOUGHT there might be one. She just told us to be on our guard. For all we know, she could have been overreacting." Ishizu pointed out. Seto nodded in agreement. They reached the classroom. A group of girls were near the door. They blushed and giggled as they saw Seto, but turned meaner when Ishizu came by.

"Bitch." She heard someone whisper in that crowd as she passed by. She rolled her eyes and turned to them. They all stared at her snootily.

"Don't blame me cuz your boyfriends dumped you. I didn't mean for that to happen and I didn't want that to happen. All I want is a quiet, normal LIFE and I'd really appreciate it if you let me." She retorted, then left. She entered the classroom and went to her seat. Tèa was there.

"Tèa, Kaiba and I kept our guard up the ENTIRE time and we didn't see ANYONE in that description. Maybe you were overreacting." Ishizu said. Tèa shrugged.

"That's what I'm starting to think myself." she replied.

"You shouldn't. Tèa, you were right, turns out." Mai interjected. Ishizu and Tèa looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" they asked in unison. Mai pulled out a small digital camera.

"Joey and I found a lady who fit Tèa's description perfectly heading towards the girls locker room. She had this on her and was mumbling how this photo would be the perfect cover for this months issue of _Celebrity Japan Today_ once she Photo Shopped it. We confronted her and ran off with the camera, but she already had a copy of the photo printed out." Mai turned on the camera and went to the camera's history and showed them the most recent photo. It was Kaiba and Ishizu sitting close together and talking. Ishizu turned pale.

"Oh crap." she said.

"That's not all. As we were leaving the classroom, I heard her talk to that group of girls that are always so snooty with you. They were giving her real bullshit on you, like calling you a 'seductress' and stuff." Mai continued. Ishizu turned even paler.

"What ever happened to the normal life I wanted?" she asked herself.

"Girl, it left the building the moment Kaiba started paying attention to you." Mai said.

I hoe you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I haven't had that many reviews for a while and it's starting to get me down . Anyway, please review!!!!!!!

1 Komaraseru-the verb for "annoy (to)" in Japanese


	10. I NEED A BREAK!

Author's Note

Hey, y'all!!!! I'm going to be taking a HUGE break from writing for a while, like a couple weeks or a month. It's not that I'm sick of fanfiction (I love it). I'm just really stressed with school, violin, flute, karate, family, friends, and many other problems (including the fact that I'm being sexually harassed by some freak in my karate school). I need to take a break from the world, as I'm really close to just bursting into flames and doing something reckless and regrettable (I won't go into details…). I've not been getting enough sleep from worrying about too many things, causing me to fall asleep on my bike when going to school and almost get hit by a car, which would be really freaky. I'm also getting REALLY depressed; causing my friends to think I'm emo and my parents to start thinking I need therapy. I'd just like to thank all of my readers and reviewers for putting up with my weirdness and for supporting me. I'd especially like to thank **_Jigoku ShoujosRevenge _**for their two reviews for Gaara's One True Wish and for favoring it. I'd like to thank _**alamoon**_ for always reviewing my work every time I update From Egypt to Domino and giving me nice feedback. I'd also like to thank Anonymous for their constant reviewing as well. It makes me feel a little better to see these reviews. Spongy Ninja and I would also like to thank _**2b1b**_for being the first person to favor Ocean Ninja. Dude, you have NO idea how happy my brother was when he found out that his story was favored. I'd just also like to say that I'm really happy that my stories aren't just read by fellow Americans, but are also read by people in different countries. That just blew my mind away and I'm glad I found out. Don't worry, this isn't the last you'll be hearing from me. After a little break, I'll be back refreshed and ready to ROCK OUT LOUD!!!! Sayonara until next time!!!!!!!

-Gaaramania101

P.S. I'd also like some ideas for my fanfiction stories since I have writers block and I'm also planning ahead. Also, some oneshot ideas would be nice, as well as plot ideas for stories that aren't manga mashups!!! I want to expand my repertoire!!! Arigato gozaimasu? Merci beaucoup !!!! Gracias!!!!! Dhanya bad!!!! And finally, thank you!!!!


	11. First Day As A Shinobi part one

_.x. ALOHA PEOPLE!! I am BACK!! That break certainly was refreshing, although it was longer for __From Egypt to Domino__ than for my other stories (except __Ocean Ninja__, but that's my brothers). Now than, let's get reading and then I'll talk to everyone. Ja ne! .x._



School finally ended and Ishizu rushed out as soon as she could so she wouldn't be stalked by any other paparazzi photographers. That and today was her first session as a ninja. She ran to her apartment building. When she got to the entrance of the apartment, there was note posted on the door. She pulled it off. It read:

_Ishizu,_

_We're at To-dai. I arranged a ride for you._

_Odion_

"_I wonder who my ride is?"_ she thought. She put the note in her pocket and went down the stairs. When she got there, Kaiba's limo was there.

"_What could Seto be doing here?"_ she thought. She went up to the car. The window rolled down and Seto's face peeked out.

"Get in." he asked. Ishizu looked confused.

"You're my ride?" she asked. Seto smiled.

"Ya. Odion called me and asked me to bring you here. Now, let's go." Ishizu got in. They soon sped down the highway towards To-dai.

"Seto, are you a ninja?" Ishizu asked. Seto shook his head.

"I can't do martial arts or Ninjutsu or any of that stuff even if my life depended on it. But I was one of their clients many years ago when Mokuba got kidnapped. They found him and destroyed the people who kidnapped him. Now, I do whatever I can to help them." he explained. Ishizu nodded and turned to the outside. They were soon there. Seto stopped the car and opened the door. Ishizu got out, Seto behind her.

"You're getting off too?" Ishizu asked. Seto nodded.

"I wanna see who your sensei is. Also, I have some business with Hokage-sama." he replied. The two of them entered the building. As they entered, people stopped and stared. Ishizu heard whispers float around.

"What's Seto Kaiba doing here?"

"I dunno, but who's that girl with him?"

"Whoa…she's hot!!"

"Cute couple."

Ishizu felt herself turn bright red from embarrassment. Seto looked totally normal. He did notice Ishizu discomfort, however.

"Just ignore them." he whispered. Ishizu nodded and lifted her head high, ignoring everyone. She grabbed Seto's hand. Seto blushed immediately and turned back, smiling. Ishizu winked and he blushed even more. They finally reached the office that Hokage-sama was in. Seto knocked on the door and they received a "come in". They entered the room. Odion, Marik, Hokage-sama, and Ibiki were there, looking at them.

"Nice for you two to join us." Odion said slightly aggravated. Ishizu bowed.

"Sorry." she apologized. Seto nodded in agreement, then turned to Hokage-sama and bowed.

"It is an honor to be in your presence once again, Sandaime Hokage-sama." he said humbly. Hokage-sama smiled.

"What's this Seto? No insults? No cocky remarks? You've become quite humble." he remarked. Seto looked up and smiled cockily.

"Sir, does 'old coot' fit your standards?" he asked. Hokage-sama chuckled.

"That's more like it." he said, then turned to the door.

"Where is Kakashi? He's supposed to be here?" Hokage looked irritated while saying this.

"He's probably at the memorial, as usual." Ibiki said.

"Actually, I'm right here." Kakashi suddenly appeared in the window with a book in his hand. Ishizu blushed slightly.

"_OMG!! It's that hot guy from yesterday!! The guy who helped me when I was lost!!"_ Ishizu thought. She turned to Seto.

"What's that book in his hand?" she asked softly. Seto groaned.

"It's a perverted book in this series called '_Icha Icha Series_'. Kakashi's addicted to it." he scoffed. Ishizu looked surprised.

"Sorry I'm late. I just got caught up in the path of life." Kakashi apologized.

"That's total bullshit!! We know you were either at the memorial or at the bookstore looking for a new '_Icha Icha_' book." Ibiki said irritably. Kakashi shrugged.

"Whatever.." he turned to Ishizu, Marik, and Odion and continued, "so this is the group I'll be coaching until the Chunnin Exams." Hokage nodded.

"Kakashi, bear in mind that they aren't your students. You are just helping them prepare for the Chunnin Exams. So don't go as hard on them as you would with your students. Besides, we've already decided that they are worthy of becoming shinobi." Hokage lectured. Kakashi nodded.

"Don't worry, sir. I won't go too hard on them." he promised, then turned to the three of them.

"Let's get going." he said. The three of them nodded and followed Kakashi out the door. Ishizu waved goodbye to Seto and left. Hokage-sama turned to Seto.

"Now then, Seto. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked.

Ishizu followed Kakashi-sensei, Marik, and Odion out into the parking lot.

"Um…sensei?" Ishizu asked. Kakashi turned to her.

"Yes?" he asked. Ishizu took a deep breath.

"Are we training here in the parking lot?" she asked. Kakashi took a look at her and started laughing.

"Of course not!! We are going to the forest near my village. But first, we're going to a little spot. I need to get to know all of you." he replied. Ishizu looked at Marik and Odion in confusion. They shrugged and continued to follow him.

Seto left the room, thinking about Hokage-sama told him.

_Flashback_

"_Now then, Seto. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked. Seto took a deep breath._

"_Sir, it's about Orochimaru." He said quietly. At once, Hokage-sama's grandfatherly face turned stern, like a true leader._

"_What do you have on him?" he asked. Seto handed him a file that looked as if it was about to burst. Hokage-sama opened it._

"_Sir, according to the reports my spies have been sending, Orochimaru seems to not be doing much activity. As far as I can tell, he's waiting for something." Seto reported. Hokage-sama looked up from the files._

"_Any clue what, perhaps?" he asked. Seto shook his head._

"_They are quite puzzled," he paused slightly, then continued, "However sir, I do have a theory, based on the information." Hokage-sama looked intrigued._

"_Really? Please continue, Seto. The more we know, the better." he said_

"_Sir, like I said, this is a theory, so it may not be true. However this is likely," Seto took a deep breath and continued, "I have a feeling he is waiting for someone." Hokage-sama looked even more interested._

"_Waiting for someone? Do you have a suspicion as to whom?" Seto nodded._

"_As a matter of fact, I do. However, I have a question of my own to ask," he paused, waiting for Hokage-sama to let him continue, which he did, then said, "Sir, who are the best students in the Academy?" Hokage-sama looked puzzled, but answered._

"_There are two students as a matter of fact, who are the best of the best so far. There is Neji Hyuuga, who I believe, is graduating at the end of this year. He is the prodigy if the Hyuuga. There is also Sasuke Uchiha, although he is not the same as Itachi was…" Hokage-sama became silent after uttering his name. Seto knew why. He had heard about the Uchiha massacre. It had been the headline of the papers all over the world, how the best clan of Konaha village had been slaughtered, except for one child named Sasuke, by the prodigy of their clan, Itachi Uchiha. Seto spoke up after a moment of silence,_

"_Sir, are these two… overly ambitious for their age?" Hokage-sama seemed surprised hearing this question._

"_I am not sure, but why? How do these two fit in with Orochimaru." _

"_Sir, it's actually much simpler than it seems. As we already know, Orochimaru seeks eternal life and has created a way of preserving his soul for eternity. However, his body will not stay forever and sooner or later he will need a new body. Probably, he won't want just any body. He will probably want a prodigy, and a very young one at that." Hokage-sama looked horrified._

"_Do you think he'll go after Neji Hyuuga or Sasuke Uchiha?" Seto nodded._

"_Also, if one of them is overly ambitious, there is a chance that he may find a way to persuade them to join him by promising them that they will be able to fulfill any twisted goal they want." Hokage-sama slumped in his chair at hearing this._

"_Seto, if what you are saying is true, then we are in a grave situation. I need to think this over. You may go now." Seto bowed, then went to the door. Before he left, though, he turned to Hokage-sama._

"_Sir, I just realized something. Ishizu-kun might also be a target." And with that, he left._

_End of Flashback_

"_God, I hope Ishizu is doing fine."_ Seto thought as he left the building and headed to the parking lot.



_.x. I hope you all liked that! You will be getting more information on Ishizu later on! Now than about my rest. It was quite nice. I got more sleep, and I've been doing better in school. If you haven't visited my profile page lately, you'd know about my science project, where I have to apply various laws to a certain subject. My subject is karate, seeing as I LOVE it! Ya, it's REALLY stressful, but I'm doing ok. My harasser is EVIL! I'm managing him ok, but it's getting harder to just ignore him. Luckily I have the support of my dear friends. Anyway, recently my parents put a ban on "screen activity", i.e. computer, TV, video games, iPod (I don't know how it is screen, don't ask me), etc. Therefore, it's been hard for me to write. Today, my parents put a lift on it for just today, so I'm updating as many stories as possible! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!! Bye bye! .x._


End file.
